Boy Disease
by mysupermanwillcome
Summary: When Troy and Gabriella have to babysit Chad and Taylors kids, Troy says the worst thing you can say in a serious relationship. So Gabriella considers breaking up with him. Can Troy come to his senses and save the best thing that happened to him? TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This story is a twoshot. My first twoshot. Now all I need to do is a songfic and I've done all the types of stories. I think. **

**Sorry for not updating Cough SLUT Cough but I have major writers block and I hate anything I write for the story. So I'm writing this story hoping to get my mind cleared. I think I just need a break or something. I don't know when I'll update though. Sorry! I promise as soon as it's written and proof read I'll post it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything affiliated with HSM. You guys should know by now GOSH! (Sorry Napoleon Dynamite moment) **

"Are you sure you've got everything handled?" 23 year old Taylor asked her friend worriedly.

"Yes Taylor! Me and Troy have got everything under control!" Gabriella assured the worried mother.

"Make sure James and Kayla get fed their bottle at 6pm. The emergencies numbers are on the fridge, TV, by the phone and you have them on your cell phone. I wrote down the others in case your phone gets lost or stops working. Kayla and James bedtime's at 8pm. Put them in the cot. I think that's everything!" Taylor reminded.

"Tay I've got this. You didn't need to repeat the instructions 11 times. I got it the first time!"

"I know but I'm so worried about my angels. Okay mommy loves you guys!" Taylor gushed kissing her 5 month old twins on their heads.

"Tay they'll be fine! Troy and Gabi have got it sorted! We're gonna be late for the movie! Let's go!" Her husband Chad had to pull her out of the door.

"So, we've got the whole house empty, a fridge full of food and 2 guest rooms. What should we do Miss Montez?" Troy suggestively asked his girlfriend.

"Troy! We've got 2 infants to look after, if you touch one crumb of Chad's food he'll throw a major fit and I'm not going to have sex with you in my best friends house!" Gabriella scolded her 23 year old boyfriend. A curly black haired, cocoa skinned James let out a big cry. Gabriella instantly went to his side on a blanket on the floor.

"What's wrong Jamesey Wamesey?" Gabriella cooed. She gave him a rubber rattle. He grabbed it and grinned.

"Oh give it a rest Gabi! He probably wanted attention." Troy snarled. Gabriella didn't know why but Troy was in a really bad mood lately. Gabriella knew not to push it and that he would come clean in his own time. Bugging him about it would only get him angrier. But she missed old Troy.

"What if it was important? We can't take chances. It's not like he can tell us if it's serious!" Gabriella retorted.

"Whatever." He sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. "Why do we have to baby-sit these two anyway?"

"Cause Taylor and Chad haven't had time to there selves in five months and they need a break."

"Well why do I have to be here?"

"I can't take care of two babies by myself! I need you here." Troy sighed. A F.R.I.E.N.D.S **(don't own) **re-run was on at the moment. The comedy of the 6 friends managed to calm him down.

Kayla Danforth wanted attention. She clapped her hands and gurgled, the sign that she wanted to be picked up. Gabriella was busy changing James' nappy. So she crawled over to Troy's chair and pulled on his leg. Troy smiled down at her and picked her up and sat her down on his lap and resumed watching Joey audition for a job.

10 minutes later Kayla was still on Troy's lap watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S and Gabriella was playing peek-a-boo with James. Kayla started crying loudly. James soon started joining his sister in wailing. Gabriella started rocking James in her arms.

"Shhhhhhh James. It's ok, don't cry! Please don't cry." Gabriella hushed trying to stop the distressed 5 month old. Troy walked over to Gabriella with Kayla in his arms.

"What's wrong with them Gabi?" Troy asked irritatedly.

"I don't know. Oh it's past 6:00! They're just hungry!" Gabriella rushed to the kitchen to grab the bottles filled with formula and heated them up.

20 minutes later Gabriella and Troy (mostly Gabriella) managed to finally to calm down the infants and they were quietly sucking on the bottles. Troy was growing more and more annoyed.

"Argh. They made me miss out on the ending of F.R.I.E.N.D.S!" Troy growled.

"Troy you've already seen that episode like 3 times. I'm sure you'll live." Gabriella calmly said.

"Well what am I meant to do? There's nothing to do in this house! There's nothing on TV, the kids are boring" Don't I have the nicest boyfriend?, Gabriella thought sarcastically, "And you won't have sex with me!"

"So what I'm just a sex toy to you?" Gabriella said growing angry with her beau.

Luckily for Troy he didn't have to answer that because Kayla let out a cry. She was bored. So Gabriella started playing games with them. Troy left and popped a DVD in the TV and started watching _Anchorman_. **(Do I have to say it? I don't own) **

At around 8 the twins got whiney and Gabriella decided to put them to bed.

"Troy can you help me put James and Kayla to bed?"

"Whatever." Troy grumbled getting up to pause the DVD and followed Gabriella upstairs to the nursery. They couple changed the babies into cute little baby pajamas. They lay them down into the green cot, that had balloons and teddy bears and ducklings painted on the side, but the twins had something on their minds other than sleeping. They started crying and holding up their arms, gesturing that they wanted to cuddle someone. Gabriella tried to shush them but nothing worked. Troy just watched boredly.

Gabriella had finally got them to sleep by giving them a soft teddy bear each to hold. They couple went downstairs.

"Argh I hate kids. They're so much work. When we break up I'm not getting married or having kids. Just flings and one night stands." Troy said grumpily.

"WHEN we break up?"

"Yeah when we break up." Troy said simply.

"So you just assume that we're going to break up? You don't see a future between us?" Gabriella asked, hurt and angry.

"NO! Is that so hard to understand?" Troy yelled.

"So when you said you loved me that meant nothing to you?" Gabriella yelled back tears filling her eyes.

Troy was about to reply but was interrupted by the front door opening.

"We're home!" Chad yelled. Taylor shushed him.

"The babies are asleep!" Taylor scolded her husband. "So how are they?" she asked worriedly.

"They're fine. They're asleep upstairs." Gabriella assured her.

"How were they? Did they give you any trouble?"

Before Troy could say anything Gabriella answered. "They were just fine."

"Well thank you guys so much! We really appreciate it." Chad thanked their friends. They said goodbye and Gabriella and Troy left the house.

"So you coming home?" Troy asked as if nothing was wrong between them. They lived together in an average sized apartment 3 blocks away.

"No I'm gonna go visit Sharpay." Gabriella said quietly, pointing to the Sharpay's house which was just down the road. Troy shrugged, hopped in the car and left without another word.

Gabriella walked down the street towards Sharpay's house, her head low, her cheeks wet and her heart broken.

**Awwww poor Gabi! I know you guys wanna bash Troy. Quite frankly I want to too. And I wrote this! But never fear, it's just his time of month ;). Just joking. Just wait till the next and last chapter before judging Troy. He has reasons. Still makes him an idiot though.  
**

**Ok Review! Tell if you want me to continue! Or just forget this story and move on. **

**Ciao for now!**


	2. GreenColoured Houses are Tacky

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait but I just went away for the weekend and didn't have a computer so as soon as I got home I went straight on the computer and typed/edited this but it's not very well edited! **

**Yay for me I finally touched snow! Where I live we don't get snow because we live right next to the beach and the salt dissolves the snow. So I finally touched it this weekend! I am now a woman LOL.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own HSM, Starbucks or The Ringer! **

"I thought he loved me. But I guess it was just lust." Gabriella sobbed into Sharpay's shoulder. Gabriella looked terrible. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her nose was runny and red too, from blowing it too much. Her hair was all over the place and tissues engulfed her. She had been crying into Sharpay's shoulder for the past 1 and a half hours.

Sharpay was quite shocked to see Gabriella on her doorstep in a state that would've made Adolf Hitler **(PIG! Inside joke, don't worry)** compassionate. It took Sharpay an hour to finally understand that she and Troy had a fight. She had called Taylor over. And told her to bring lots of ice cream.

"He did-does love you! He's head over heels but he's just going through a rough time!" Taylor said.

"Yeah it'll be over before you know it! He'll be back to the old Troy in no time!" Sharpay agreed. Gabriella didn't though.

"Yeah and I'm sob queen of the world!" she snorted.

"You are in Troy's eyes." Taylor said quietly.

"Guys I should just admit it! Troy doesn't love me and that's that!" Gabriella yelled.

'No he does!" Sharpay said trying to convince Gabriella.

"No he doesn't." Gabriella said imitating Sharpay. "Look we said we were going to break up. Maybe I should just give him what he wants."

"Gabriella maybe you should wait a bit. Maybe it's just a phase or something?"

"No I'm through with his bull." Gabriella yelled. "Look girls we don't want the same thing. I want love, he wants lust and one night stands and flings. I want a family, he hates kids. I wanna get married, you won't see him buying a ring anytime soon. I should just admit defeat and move on." She said quietly. And then she left.

Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other; there eyes saying the same thing. How's this gonna turn out?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey baby." Troy said as Gabriella walked through the door. He got up to give her a kiss on the cheek. She ducked and said the 4 words that usually mean the end in a relationship.

"Troy we need to talk."

Troy sighed. "That's all woman want to do these days." He groaned.

"Troy I want to break up. I'll live with my mother while I find a place."

"OK." He shrugged and went to get a drink from the kitchen. Gabriella followed.

"Wait. You don't care that I'm leaving?"

"Well I expected it. It's not like everyone lasts forever. Things gotta come to an end."

"You don't believe in love or anything like that?"

"Thought I did but it turns out it doesn't exist." And with that he put his glass in the sink and left to go watch T.V. Gabriella felt nothing but the hurt in her heart and the tears on her cheeks. She went up to their-Troy's bedroom to gather her stuff and left quickly in pursuit of her mom's house. **(Grr. Be happy Americans! I had to write mom instead of mum. But watch out for cool NZ/AUS/ENG spelling right Charli? We WILL dominate)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Zeke entered _Starbucks_**(yeah I totally own that ae? ;p cause a teenager can own like the most famous coffee store!) **where he was greeted by Chad and Jason for there annual Super-Cool Day for Men. The annual Super-Cool Day for Men was where the 3, and sometimes 4, guys met up so they could just relax, hang out and do there manly stuff. Originally it was called Guy Day but Jason thought it needed a name makeover and creatively came up with Super-Cool Day for Men.

"Hey guys." Zeke greeted them.

"Hey you ready to get your butt kicked in Paint Ball?" Chad asked.

"Nah way man! When this is over you're gonna be black and blue all over!" Zeke said.

"Psht! By the time Jase-Attack is over with you guys YOU will be bruised all over! Even on your-" Jason was interrupted by the door opening. It was Troy. The guys were quite surprised. He never came anymore. Well since a couple of months ago.

"Hey dudes. What's up?"

"Hey what are you doing here?" Zeke asked.

"Thought I'd join you guys. Haven't in awhile. Argh Gabriella has been so annoying!" Troy complained.

"Didn't you guys break up?" Chad asked, his information coming from Taylor.

"Yeah because you guys wanted different things?" Jason added.

"I want a fling and she wants a relationship." Troy said as if it were that simple.

"If you wanted a fling why have you been going out with her forever? Since High School?" Zeke asked.

"Oh quit the Dr. Phil act Zeke! I thought I loved Gabriella but love doesn't exist! The thing you believe in turns out to be a lie! You think everything lasts forever but everything has to come to an end." Troy yelled. The his cell phone rang. He looked at the I.D and groaned. He answered.

"TROY!" the person at the other end yelled.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be right over."

"Good and on your way bring some brownies. I'm hungry."

Troy sighed and hung up.

"Gotta go see ya." Troy quickly left.

"I wonder when he'll realize that he let the best thing that ever happened to him slip through his fingers." Jason said breaking the unusual silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Troy I'm so glad you're here. Did you bring the brownies I asked for?" a blonde haired lady said.

"Yes mom. Now let me get out the vodka so then I'm officially ready to listen to you complain about how my dad is a self-centered ass."

Lucille smiled. "You know me too well."

"I hate your father. I can't wait till this divorce is finally over and then I won't be Lucille Bolton! These past months have been HELL!"

"Uh huh." Troy nodded sipping his glass. For me too! He thought.

"Did you know that he actually wants the crystal vase? I bought that! I should get it."

After an hour of the same complaints like that Lucille finally calmed down.

"So how are things with Gabriella dear?" Lucille asked her son.

"Uhhh…ok." Troy replied not wanting to talk about Gabriella.

"Come on I know you better than that! Tell me what's really going on."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I miss Troyyyyyyyyyy!" Gabriella sobbed into Taylor's shoulder.

"Gabi I know but you have to get over him."

"I know but I really thought he loved me. I really thought that we would die together!"

"Gabi you have to understand all men except for Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan. All the rest have Boy Disease."

"Boy Disease?" Gabriella said giggling through her glistening tears.

"Boy Disease." Taylor confirmed. "My older sister came up with a set of 'rules' that boys should have so their Boy Disease is cured."

"And what exactly are the rules?"

"Ahhhh….

Rule 1. Never say a girl is fat or ugly at all.

Rule 2. Sport is never more important than women.

Rule 3. Every date is official whether the boy knows it or not.

Rule 4. Boys should never be late for anything!

Rule 5. When they mess up, which they do all the time, make an extravagant way to make up for it."

Gabriella giggled. " I like those rules."

"I like then too. Now lets watch The Ringer and perv over Johnny Knoxville!" **(Great movie! I definitely recommend it! It's hilarious!)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Things…haven't been so good. I mean I thought you and dad would last forever but I was wrong so I don't think we'll last very long." Troy half-lied half-told the truth.

"Oh honey! You and Gabriella are MEANT for each other! If it's one thing I know when I see it it's love! And boy do I see the fire-works between you and Gabi!"

"Well what was it between you and dad?"

"Honey I'm gonna tell you something that no one else knows. Me and your dad never actually loved each other. We met at a rave when we were teenagers. He got me pregnant with you that night. We decided to get married because that was the best thing for the baby; two parents. We were really good friends but we didn't love each other. And I think that's what tore us apart. That we were better off as friends."

"So all friends fight over who gets to keep the crystal vase?" Troy interrupted.

"So you actually do listen to my rants. How sweet." Lucille said sarcastically. "Well anyway I know you and Gabriella will sort out your differences."

"I think it's a bit late. Gabriella dumped me."

"What?! Why?"

"Since you and dad have decided to get a divorce it made me think about me and Gabriella. I thought that you guys would last forever and a day but here you are. Divorcing. So what happens when me and Gabriella break up? It's better that we break up now than later."

"Honey don't compare you and Gabriella to me and your father. Now go and win Gabi back before I ground you till you're 95!"

"But mom I don't live here."

"Do I look like I care? I'm still your mother aren't I?"

Troy grinned and set off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella set her pillow on her bed. She was tired. She just had like $10 worth of ice cream and the sugar rush had died down. She lay her head down and closed her eyes but was disturbed by knocking on her window. She got up to see what it was.

Troy.

He was freezing out in the hypothermic temperature of the Albuquerque night. Gabriella quickly opened her window so he wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

"Troy what are you doing here?"

"Come to ask for forgiveness from the beautiful Gabriella Montez!"

"Troy you made it clear that we don't want the same things so don't bother if we're only going to break up in a couple of months!"

"No. no. no! I want the same things you want! I want to have a simple wedding with you in our backyard. Then I want to have 3 kids. I want to teach them basketball and spoil them! I want to go to work and spend every moment thinking and spending time with my family. I want have messy Christmas dinners in our big green house! I want to watch our kids play sports or musicals or whatever they want to do! I want to live my life with you Gabriella! I know I've been a jerk but please give me a second chance babe!" Troy pleaded.

"But why were you acting the way you were? Something must have been there to make you feel that way! I don't want to marry you and find those feelings come out again!" Gabriella sobbed.

"Brie my parents are divorcing in a week. I thought they would be together forever but they're getting a divorce! I thought they had love but if they didn't then who would? So then I thought about us and thought if we get married I don't want to go through the months of fights and yelling and screaming that they went through."

"But what if we do?"

"Then we'll work it out, like we always do. But we really love each other Brie. Not like my parents, or celebrity couples or anyone else. We have something Brie, please let me prove it to you." Troy said with tears in his eyes.

"Troy I don't know." Gabriella said doubtfully.

"Please."

Gabriella was silent. She was thinking about this very carefully but Troy took this as a no. He got up to leave through the door this time.

"Troy!" Troy stopped and turned around, hoping this wasn't a joke.

"I want 4 kids not 3. I want to get married in a church and green houses look tacky."**(says the girl who lives in a green-coloured house) **

Troy grinned, rushed over to Gabriella and gave her a kiss where his passion overflowed with power.

"Miss Montez will you do me the honours of becoming Mrs. Bolton. Of letting me be the one to dry your tears, and make love to you, to be the one who laughs with you, helps you cook dinner and to be the one to say 'I Do' to you? Gabriella Montez will you marry me?"

Gabriella poured out more tears and nodded happily. "Took you long enough!" and kissed him again.

"I want to hear you say yes before I pull out the ring."

"Yes." With that Troy pulled out a beautiful gold band with diamonds, rubies and sapphires embroidering the side.

Gabriella's answer was like music to his ears, the best word he heard-yet. It was over-powered by the words of 'I Do' and the several 'I'm pregnant' that were to come into the future.

**So how did you like it? I thought some of it was crap but other parts of it was pretty decent! Sorry that it's not well edited but I wanted it out as soon as possible since I made you guys wait so long!**

**Well please update and tell me what you think!**

**Tootles! **


End file.
